Orthodontic brackets are a component in an orthodontic brace system that cements to a tooth of a wearer. On occasion, however, the orthodontic bracket can pop off of the tooth, requiring a trip to the orthodontist for reattachment, thus a need exists for an improved orthodontic bracket attachment system. The present invention features an orthodontic bracket attachment system.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.